Girlfriend
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Quando atravessei a rua, indo até a próxima quadra a primeiro coisa que vi foram cinco garotos, todos com calções de banho e camisetas. Meus olhos logo caíram sobre Sasuke. Ok... Sakura não baba, só respira! .::oOo::. Para Mary Hinatinha


**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

(Namorada)

**Hey, hey, you, you -** Hey, Hey, você, você

**I don't like your girlfriend -** Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way -** Sem chance, sem chance

**I think you need a new one -** Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey, hey, you, you -** Hey, Hey, você, você

**I could be your girlfriend -** Eu poderia ser sua namorada

**Girlfriend**

Amor... Palavra demasiadamente complicada. Tem vários sentidos, vários significados, mas ao mesmo tempo possui apenas um. Amor é aquele sentimento que pode te levar ao céu ou ao inferno, que pode te fazer o mais feliz ou o mais infeliz na face da Terra. Tudo isso depende de quem você ama, e se seu amor é correspondido.

Você deve estar se perguntando, "Quem diabos é essa garota metida a filósofa?". Bom, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho quinze anos moro na cidade de Konoha, Japão e sou mais uma idiota apaixonada pelo melhor amigo. Resumindo minha vida é uma merda.

Agora surge outra pergunta na sua cabeça "Meu Deus o que aconteceu para uma garota tão nova estar nesse estado de melancolia?". E eu te respondo, não estou em um estado de melancolia, porque eu não me lembro o que é isso. Mas se eu estou triste? Sim estou.

Tudo começou quando eu descobri que gostava dele, a um ano mais ou menos. Minha melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, sempre foi perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke. Na minha festa de quinze anos eu cheguei até a juntar os dois porque eles enrolavam de mais. Eu me lembro de ter olhado na cara dos dois e dito "Da para vocês se agarrarem logo, ta na cara que vocês se amam." Meu peito doeu muito aquele dia, e não tinha nada haver com o sutiã. Naquele dia eles ficaram, até porque Sasuke é do tipo "pegador", não há uma festa que ele vá que ele não fique com alguém.

Eu estava namorando com Sasori naquela época. Ta foi em março, dia 28, alguns meses atrás. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa louca e meio impulsiva, acho que você vai perceber isso quando eu contar os fatos a seguir. Sabaku no Temari, uma das minhas melhores amigas, é prima do Sasori, foi ela que juntou agente. Nesse dia _ela_ apresentou Sasori para os meus pais como _meu namorado_, sendo que agente só estava ficando a três semanas. Eu sinceramente não queria que ela tivesse feito aquilo.

Minha mãe amou Sasori, um garoto lindo de 21 anos cursando faculdade de medicina, que mãe não gostaria de um genro assim. Já meu pai, bem ele brigou comigo, mas isso foi uma semana depois da festa. Ele chamou Sasori de "marginal" entre outras coisas. Cheia de raiva e angustia, fora que eu sabia que ele gostava de mim e eu não gostava dele, eu resolvi terminar o namoro, quatro dias depois de tê-lo oficializado.

Um mês depois, mais ou menos, Ino me liga. Eu estava no meio da aula de japonês, com Kurenai que havia saído da sala. Atendi o telefone com a mesma chorando, dizendo que uma tal de Karin havia ligado para ela dizendo que _ela_ (Karin) era namorada do Sasuke e era para Ino se manter afastada. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei com raiva, não de Sasuke porque eu sempre soube desse lado galinha dele e havia avisado Ino sobre isso, mas sim com Karin. Aquela garota ruiva falsificada é a maior vadia que eu conheço.

Eu conversei com Sasuke depois disso, eu disse para ele que não falaria sobre isso com nenhum deles, afinal Sasuke e Ino eram meus melhores amigos eu não queria ouvir queixas de Ino sobre Sasuke, nem o inverso que eu sei que era impossível de acontecer.

No dia da minha festa de aniversário, Sasuke levou um amigo dele junto, Naruto. O loiro é extremamente divertido, de lá para cá nos viramos grandes amigos. Eu não fiquei com medo quando ele me disse que o apelido dele era "Demônio de Nove Caldas". Foi até engraçado. Hinata que estava na festa também simplesmente se apaixonou por ele, naquele dia eu acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Digamos que a partir daquele dia, quando eu saia com Sasuke e Naruto, eu sempre arrastava Hinata comigo.

Mês retrasado, estávamos todos conversando na maior praça de Konoha, uma que ficava em frente ao shopping, onde geralmente nos reunimos. Todos pararam para fitar Naruto beijando Hinata apaixonadamente, realmente, foi algo que eu não esperava. Agora eles estão namorando e formam o casal mais lindo que eu conheço. A Hinata definitivamente colocou colera no "Demônio de Nove Caldas".

No começo desse mês Sasuke começou a namorar uma garota chamada, Yuki. Ela é extremamente divertida eu a achei uma pessoa até a ficar com o melhor amigo dela Kiba, mas não deu certo. Ontem, na virado do ano todos tínhamos nos reunido na casa dos Sabaku. Eu decidi contar tudo ao Sasuke, não agüentava mais guardar para mim.

Nós estávamos sentados na varando da enorme casa, enquanto todos estavam mais afastados. Nós ficamos olhando para as estrelas, eu tinha dito que precisava falar uma coisa com ele, ele tinha achado que eu iria dizer que não queria ficar com o amigo Juugo dele.

- Sakura... - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, eu podia ver que ele estava se corroendo de curiosidade.

- Eu... Eu não vou conseguir falar. - Disse fitando meus all star preto.

- Agora você começou termina. - Eu fitei seus olhos negros e me aproximei.

- Eu... Gosto de você. - Sussurei em seu ouvido.

Ele me fitou em choque. Ele ficou me encarando chocado e eu desviei o olhar, fitando meus pés novamente. Aquele era um momento sem duvida alguma muito tenso. Olhei de relance para ele, por debaixo dos meus cabelos róseos, sua expressão fria havia retomado.

- Como? Por que não me disse antes?

- Por causa da Ino, e agora pela Yuki. - Suspirei. - A Tenten me chamou de burra por colocar os amigos sempre em primeiro lugar, pensar neles e depois em mim.

- O que a Yuki tem haver com isso?

- Sei lá... Ela é uma menina legal, não quero que ela fique de mal comigo.

- Sakura... Você sabe todos os problemas que eu tenho. E joga essa bomba do nada.

- Desculpe... Eu só não conseguia mais guardar isso para mim. - Falei sorrindo triste enquanto encarava seus olhos negros.

- Então porque você não aceitou ficar comigo, quando eu te pedi isso um tempo atrás? - Sasuke me fitava sério.

- Porque a Ino gostava de você... - Olhei para o alto, o céu noturno daquele sabado a noite estava incrivelmente lindo.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

Sasuke estava com seu rosto próximo do meu. E eu do jeito que sou cheia de hormônios teria lhe tascado um beijo, se a memória de Yuki me dizendo que gostava dele não me atingisse. Droga! Odeio ter consciência pesada. Mas... Ele ia me beijar.

- TEME! Sakura-chan! Finalmente achei vocês... - Naruto apareceu do nada. - Ops... Acho que atrapalho algo.

- Não, imagina Naruto. - Coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha em um gesto de nervosismo.

- Vasa Dobe!

Naruto saiu gargalhando da varanda, e acabando com todo o clima. Bundão! Acho que ele estava se lembrando da vez que Sasuke interrompeu ele e a Hinata no maior amasso, e ainda tinha gritado "Hei vocês dois, tem um quarto aqui do lado". Detalhe, o Sasuke tava meio bêbado naquele dia, foi muito estranho.

- Bem... Nós vamos passar a noite aqui? - Perguntei empurrando seu ombro de brincadeira.

- Eu vou te dar uma resposta até a meia-noite Sakura.

Falando isso ele me deixou ali sozinha. Grande gesto de cavalheirismo Uchiha Sasuke. Você deve estar pensando: "Uhu safadinha, se deu bem". Mas não eu não me dei bem! O bundão do Sasuke bebeu demais, e levou um xingão do próprio Naruto, o que acrescentou mais coisas estranhas para aquela festa. Meu pai foi me buscar e não deu em nada.

Eu só abri essa minha boca de caçapa, porque o Sasuke tinha terminado com a Yuki na tarde daquele sábado. Eu descobri isso quando eu perguntei para o Naruto porque os dois "pombinhos" estavam tão distantes um do outro.

Na noite de domingo, eu entro no meu "msn", eu queria meio conversar bastante com as minhas amigas, já que naquela maldita segunda-feira eu iria passar duas semanas na casa da minha vó. Acho que a única coisa boa naquilo era que vovó Tsunade morava na praia, e tinha muitos surfistas gatinhos por lá. Logo que entrei vi uma janelinha piscando.

**YukiCat diz:** _Saky, amada... Vc nem sabe a burrada que eu fiz, mas que graças a Deusa da Irlanda eu consegui consertar!_

**Saky *-* diz:** _Por favor... Não me diga que vc pensou que tava grávida e tomou aquele chá de canela que a Temari diz que é bom pra pele._

**YukiCat diz:** _Aii que horror Saky! Jura, eu me garanto, ainda sou virgem ta! *cof cof*_

**Saky *-* diz:** _ Então me diz o que vc aprontou de uma vez criatura, ta me deixando curiosa!_

**YukiCat diz: **_Eu tinha terminado com o SasukeCat ontem, mas eu dei meu jeito e agente voltou! Não é demais?_

_**Saky *-* esta offiline.**_

Se tinha uma coisa que eu coisa que eu sabia sobre Yuki eram seus termos. Quando ela disse "dei meu jeito" ou foi porque ela usou suas belas pernas (não mais belas que as minhas) ou ela rogou uma macumba pro Sasuke. Odeio a minha vida! O Deus, porque eu não nasci lesbica? As mulheres são melhores que os homens... Não é? Pensando bem, eu to bem hetero. Só de lembrar a vez que a Ino deu um chute no traseiro do Sai quando, chega a me dar medo da minha própria raça.

Na segunda de manhã, eu acordei cheia de olheiras, porque passei toda a porcaria de noite olhando para o teto de um jeito melancolico. Juro eu me senti uma emo, acho que só faltava eu gritar pros quatro cantos do mundo "Aiii meu deus! Minha vida é uma merda, ninguém me ama! Vou cortar os pulsos". Ok... Talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas eu fiquei triste fiquei.

O pior é que eu acho que meu pai estava de _tpm_ aquela manhã, porque ele começou a me encher a viagem toda. Eu realmente acho que ele não gosta nenhum pouco da vovó Tsunade. Ok... Isso é mais do que comprovado cientificamente. Claro minha linda e aparentemente jovem vozinha tem ódio do meu pai por minha mãe ter engravidado super nova e ela ter se tornado vovó muito cedo.

Mas Dona Tsunade adora dizer "Sakura meu amore, seja como eu, ok? Case com mais de vinte, e demore um tempo antes de ter filhos. Você será uma grande medica, não um diretor de filmes baratos como o seu pai." Deve ser por isso que minha família vai na casa da vovó bem raramente. Papai e Mamãe trocam, "Esse ano vamos na casa da minha mãe, não da sua Keiko." Dai a mamãe faz um beiço do tamanho das cataratas do Niágara e fala "É... Fazer o que."

Lá pelo final da primeira semana que eu estava na casa da praia da vovó, eu recebo uma ligação de Naruto. Eu demorei um pouco para escutar o celular tocar, porque eu estava distraída com um surfista lindo e bronzeado que me encarava. Mas logo, que atendi recebi um berro de Naruto.

- _SAKURA-CHAN!_ - Automaticamente afastei o telefone do meu ouvido.

- Por que você berra, criatura?

_- Desculpa, força do habito._ - Naruto começou a gargalhar do outro lado da linha, ao fundo eu pude ouvir vozes masculinas. - _Sakura-chan, você ainda está na casa da Tsunade-obaachan?_

- Sim, por quê? - Me sentei na cadeira de sol.

-_ Eu, o Teme, Shikamaru, Gaara e Neji estamos acampando ai perto._ - Paralisei. Senhor, eu te amo! Obrigada por arranjar um jeito de eu sair desse tédio que é essa casa. - _O Teme... Ai! O Seu imbecil qual é a tua? To tentando de ajudar!_

_-_ _Não parece._ - Ouvi uma voz ao fundo dizer.

- Naruto?

_- Mal ai Sakura-chan... Mas olha só... Nós vamos sair mais tarde, e vamos passar ai para te buscar._

- Narutinho eu te amo! - Falei rindo. - Eu to quase morrendo de tédio aqui!

_- Hehehe. Hoje de tarde agente passa ai. Tchau._

- Tchau.

Guardei meu celular na bolsa de praia, juntando o resto das coisas e indo para casa. Admito que eu estava nervosa, realmente nervosa. Pelo que deu a entender da conversa do Naruto no telefone o Sasuke-kun queria que eu fosse hoje a tarde. Ai meu pai! Por favor, que não seja algo como "Nada é pra sempre, não quero estragar nossa amizade."

Entrei rapidamente em casa, vendo a vovó Tsunade sentada com seu marido Jiraya, ambos concentrados na tv. Vovó me olhou confusa, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira. Eu dei de ombros, fui para o quarto vestindo uma saia jeans e uma blusa branca com o desenho de três gatinhos na frente.

- Qual o motivo dessa animação toda? - Tsunade perguntou se escorando na porta agora fechada.

- Os garotos estão aqui, eu vou sair com eles. - Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fui indo em direção da cozinha.

- E seus pais?

- Minha linda avó, que não parece ter mais que vinte anos... Você podia dobrar os dois para mim né? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, o que eu não faço para irritar o seu pai.

- Te amo. - Sai dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Poucos minutos antes eu havia recebido uma mensagem do Naruto, dizendo que eles estavam uma rua antes da casa me esperando. Provavelmente com medo do meu pai, fato. Caminhei devagar até o fim da rua, respirando fundo, tentando parecer tudo, menos ansiosa para ver Sasuke.

Se concentre rosada! Pensei comigo mesma. Onde está sua determinação e coragem de Ariana? Onde está sua iniciativa e coragem de ariana? Ok... Isso não está funcionando, não é porque meu signo é Ares e Ares é o Deus da Guerra que eu tenho toda a determinação dele. Ai Tenten, esse negocio de signo nunca deu certo comigo da forma que da certo com você!

Andei um pouco mais devagar, ajeitando minha postura. Quando atravessei a rua, indo até a próxima quadra a primeiro coisa que vi foram cinco garotos, todos com calções de banho e camisetas. Meus olhos logo caíram sobre Sasuke, vestindo uma camiseta preta justa - que mostrava bem o seu _lindo_ tanquinho - e um calção azul marinho. Ok... Sakura, não baba, só respira!

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto me abraçou forte me tirando do chão.

- Senti sua falta! - Falei o abraçando de volta. - Mas Naruto...

- O que Sakura-chan?

- Eu to de saia! - Bati no seu ombro. - Me coloca no chão!

- Ai Sakura-chan! - O loiro disse esfregando o braço direito, onde por acaso eu havia lhe acertado um soco.

- Depois quando eu digo que vocês, problemáticos, foram separados na maternidade ninguem acredita. - Shikamaru bocejou coçando o pescoço.

- Vocês vão ficar enrolando ou vamos para praia? - Neji perguntou emburrado.

- O que aconteceu Neji? - O encarei confusa.

- Nem esquenta Sakura. - Gaara disse apertando minhas bochechas, eu simplesmente odeio quando ele faz isso, talvez por esse fato que o mesmo sempre faz aquilo quando me vê. - Neji só está irritadinho porque a Tenten não pode vir, alias nenhuma das garotas pode vir.

- Pelo visto eu vou ter que vigiar vocês por elas. - Falei brincando.

- Você sabe que eu te amo né? - Naruto sorriu amarelo. Eu duvida que algum deles traísse suas respectivas namoradas, mas era sempre bom deixar eles (principalmente o Naruto) com medo de levar uma surra das garotas.

- Eu sei. - Pisquei para ele.

Fomos andando para praia com os garotos vindo um pouco atrás de nós, enquanto Sasuke-kun e eu andávamos um pouco à frente. Foi estranho quando eu o cumprimentei, geralmente quando nos vemos nos abraçamos e eu dou um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Mas hoje, bem ele só disse "Oi Sakura" e eu "Oi Sasuke-kun".

Chegamos na linda praia de Suna, sentamos na areia enquanto Neji, Gaara e Naruto tiravam suas camisetas e iam em direção ao mar. Ou seja, acabamos por eu e Sasuke ficarmos sozinhos já que Shikamaru estava dormindo de baixo da sombra do guarda-sol.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hn. - Ele me encarou.

- Esqueça o que eu te disse na festa. - Falei por impulso. - Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, eu não gosto de ver você tão distante.

- Não tem como eu me esquecer Sakura. - Ele me disse no seu tom de voz frio de sempre. - E outra coisa...

- O que?

- Eu terminei com a Yuki.

- Por quê? - Perguntei com os olhos levemente arregalados.

Ele tocou meu rosto, se aproximando. Senti sua mão na minha cintura e sua testa sendo encostada na minha. AH MEU DEUS! Se o que eu acho que eu estou pensado, eu estou achando que o que eu estou pensando realmente vai acontecer... AH! Eu sempre soube que papai Noel existe!

- Por que... Eu gosto de você.

Seus lábios selaram os meus. Senti meu corpo contra a areia e o corpo dele sobre o meu. Sabe talvez contos de fadas não existam, mas estranhas e tensas situações podem ser apenas o inicio de uma linda e romântica história de amor.

**Fim!**

**N/a:**

Hello my little cats!

Aqui estou eu, novamente postando uma one-short. Bom, essa one-short em clima de romance na praia é totalmente dedicada a você Mari-chan. Vou sentir saudade de quando você betava minhas fics! T.T

Só... Eu estava com essa one-short inacabada, e me veio a idéia do clima de praia, porque apesar de eu estar morrendo de tédio naquele lugar, eu amo o mar e o sol. *-*

Bom, realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado principalmente você Mari-chan.

Muitos kisses

Sami.


End file.
